


While the Storm Rages On

by nakedxtime



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, one blanket trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: Newt and Percival get caught during a storm and there's only one way to keep warm in a drafty cabin in the middle of nowhere.





	While the Storm Rages On

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a distinct lack of one blanket tropes so my drunken-birthday brain latched on and here you go.

Newt shivered as Percival closed and bolted the door to the cabin, rubbing one of his arms with his free hand to try and warm up. He and Percival had come out to search for a rare creature that Newt had heard rumors of. But they hadn't expected the storm to blow through and make it impossible to set the case down in a safe place to hide in.

“How long do you think this will last?” he asked softly, watching Percival slick his wet hair back, the door shaking a little behind him.

The shack was dilapidated at best, the roof leaking a little and the windows and door shaking under the force of the wind and rain. And it was cold. The wind seemed to ignore that this was a building in the first place and the draft was terrible.

It didn't help warm Newt in the least.

“I don't know. It might be fast since the wind is moving so quickly, but it also might take a while for it to go through. We don't have any way to know how big the storm is, really.” Percival said softly, sighing before taking off his coat, shaking it off and setting it over one of the chairs in the room. 

There were three chairs (four, technically, but one was broken beyond repair even by magical standards), a table with one leg shorter than the other three, and a bed with a dingy comforter. It was almost like someone lived here, but who would really live in this kind of squalor?

Newt sighed softly, setting his case down to hug himself. “So what do we do?” he asked, watching the other for a moment.

“We wait. It's really all we can do. There's a blanket over there if you're cold. Take your coat off and we can dry it. Spells can really only help so much.” Percival said as he walked over to the fireplace, thankful this place even had one. 

He made sure to repair it before trying to flue, needing to make sure it opened lest he smoke the two of them out. He broke down a couple of the chairs and tossed them into it, lighting the fire to try and warm up the room. It helped; marginally.

Percival watched Newt struggled out of his soaked coat before walking over to help him out. On the chair that remained he draped the famous blue-grey coat, patting it playfully just to see the other man smile. The gesture did, in fact, earn him a lopsided grin. But the smaller man still shivered.

Newt turned to the bed and blushed where Percival couldn't see, wondering how this would look to an outsider before turning that thought away. Percival didn't see him like that. Not even Leta had seen him like that in school despite the rumors. She'd only had eyes like that for Theseus.

He waved his wand and cleaned the bedding, crawling into it and under the covers, huddling for warmth. His case was left by the bed with the ever present spelled twine to keep it shut tight. 

Percival stayed near the fire before the sight of Newt still shivering brought him to his feet and to the others side. “Let me under, you'll warm up if I'm under there with you.” he explained, not at all wanting to be under the blanket huddled close to the other so intimately, not at all because of that.

The two med stayed together, merely sitting side by side- one beet red the other trying to keep calm about the closeness. Until he couldn't anymore.

The older one shifted, putting his arms around the other and basically pulling the redhead into his lap. “The closer we are the warmer we'll get.” he explained gruffly, a little pleased with how easy it was to maneuver the other to where he wanted him. 

But Newt wouldn't stop squirming in the new position, already a little warm under the collar from being so close to the other man. He'd been infatuated form the beginning and it's only grown. He'd kept it secret from the other, not wanting to offend. But this was almost too much. Being so close to the person of his desires was getting to Newt in a way he'd never truly felt before. 

The squirming didn't help Percival keep his own composure, the friction going straight to his cock. He gripped Newts hips tightly, pulling him flush against him, back to chest. “You best stop wiggling like you are or things are going to get really awkward, Newt.” he ground out, pressing his forehead to Newts shoulder. 

Newt stilled as soon as he felt the hands on his hips and felt the words whispered agianst his neck, blinking rapidly as he took in the sensations. He could feel Percival's erection against his rear, he fancied he could feel the others pulse is he pressed closer. Which he did. Entirely unconsciously, of course.

He could feel how the other grew harder, hands going to Percivals arms for support before he purposefully started moving against the other. He ignored the way the other growled his name in warning, biting his lip and closing his eyes- as if it would take away the reality a little. His acting like a tart that walked the streets for attention.

Percival was going insane. That was the only explanation. He didn't actually have a lapful of decadent magizoologist grinding against his dick with purpose. He didn't have the object of his affection and fondness seemingly trying to get him hard. It wasn't possible. This had to be a hyper realistic dream or something. 

But it was real. And Percival had unwittingly started to help the other move, pulling his hips closer to press up against that perfect backside that he hadn't spent many hours trying to stare at without being caught. He groaned against Newt's back, spreading his fingers for a moment to get a different grip on the other before he pulled away. He needed a better position and the blanket was falling away.

“What? Did I do something wr-” Newt started, a rush of humiliation washing over him.

Percival quickly shook his head. “No,” he interupted, “I just don't want you cold and I know a better way to do this.” he grinned as he moved the two of them, motioning for Newt to lay on his stomach before covering him with his own body and the blanket.

He didn't want the blanket falling away and exposing them to the cold air again as it had been slipping from his shoulders. At least this way he didn't have to worry too much about it falling off.

He lifted Newts hips and tucked his knees under him, spread a little so he could reach between newt and the bed easily enough. He had plans now that he knew his attraction was returned in equal measure.

He quickly slotted his hips against Newts ass, braced on his elbows above the other. Newt turned to try and watch the other man, arching his back as he felt Percival's cock fit between his cheeks, being partially spread apart from his position, and it felt like electricity shoot up his spine from the clothed contact. Merlin help him when they did this nude.

Percival pressed against the other in a long grind, reveling in the mewl it brought from the other, grinning before bringing one hand to his hips, guiding the other to move with him. He could feel the space between them warming up as they moved, grinding harder into the other before biting at his shoulder a little. 

“You feel so good like this, Newt... I can't help but wonder how this would feel if we were in my own bed instead of here. Would you want that? For me to take you to my bed?” he asked lowly, silently wondering how far Newt would let him take this. He knew that sex was off the table. At least penetrative sex. He wanted to lay the other out on his sheets and pleasure him properly before fucking him into the mattress.

Newt nodded at the question, biting his lip as he turned enough to see the other. “Y-yes... I'd like that very much. Want everything.” he breathed, rocking his hips into the others grinding thrusts. He didn't say anything or try to stop the other as he tugged at his trousers, spelling them open so he could tug the back down enough to expose his ass to the other man's greedy gaze.

“Perfect... You have a perfect ass, Newt.” Percival praised, squeezing one of his cheeks with the one hand not propping himself up. He undid his own trousers quickly, sliding his cock between those perfect cheeks and against Newts hole, just to feel the skin on skin contact. 

Newt gasped and arched into the sensation, biting his lip to hold back another keen of approval. His body betrayed his eagerness, though, and kept rocking a bit more, loving the way it felt to have so much touching between the two of them. 

He shivered for an entirely different reason when Percival spelled his thighs slick and guided his cock into the tight space. 

“Put your legs together for me.” Percival instructed, licking his lips as Newt scrambled to obey. He grunted as he felt the pressure increase, rocking marginally. He could feel his cock rub along the underside of Newts sac and cock, knowing that it would drive the other wild. 

He didn't often indulge in this kind of play but when he did, he made sure his partner felt everything he had to offer. 

Newt moaned as Percival started moving, rocking in time with his thrusts a little bit, just to get more friction. Percival didn't disappoint, keeping Newt's hips angled just right to get everything with each thrust. He wished he could pull Newts cheeks apart and watch his hole wink at him, tempting him to slide into it instead of between the mans thighs. But he'd do that next time. 

He urged Newt to squeeze his thighs tighter, licking his lip and groaning in reply, leaning down to try and kiss the other man. It mostly worked. The angle was awkward and it turned into more or less breathing each others air but it was still glorious. Percival lamented not having kissed him properly before this. 

He sped up his thrusts, careful not to dislodge the blanket- though he wasn't certain it'd be needed until they were finished. Newt was panting in time with the thrusts, little noises of pleasure escaping him despite his best efforts to try and keep them silenced. 

“Don't hide, Newt. Let me hear you. I want to know that you're enjoying yourself.” Percival admonished lightly, grinning as he gave a few viscous thrusts, just to feel the way Newt bounced from him. It didn't hurt that it made the other cry out his name.

After that, Newt didn't try and keep quiet, letting out his gasps and moans freely, interlaced with Percival's name. 

“P-Percy.. I'm so close... Please don't stop.” he begged softly, gripping the bedsheets tightly as he used the leverage to push back against the other. He'd never had sex before but he knew that it'd feel incredible with Percival. If this felt the way it did then who knew how wrecked Newt would be when they actually have sex.

Percival grunted in reply, bracing himself so he could grip the thin hips with both hands and pull Newt more forcefully into him, the blanket sliding down his back and exposing them to the cold. 

Neither of them felt it, though. They were both too consumed with the need to climax.

Newt came first, crying out his pleasure, thighs squeezing around the cock between them, making Percival gasp and curl down around the other, spilling his seed down the other's thighs and stomach.

“Fuck... Newt... That was... fuck.” Percival said eloquently, panting and easing Newt down on his side. He moved behind him, pulling the blanket over the two of them once more. He spelled the two of them clean, making Newt moan a little in protest; he'd rather liked the sticky slick feeling between his legs.

Newt snuggled back into the other when his trousers were pulled back up over his rear, sighing as Percival wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“I suppose it's a good thing the storm hit when it did, huh?” Newt asked softly, fingers playing with Percival's own.

Percival chuckled and nodded, shifting to kiss the other properly. “Mm, I figured we'd end up in bed together one way or another.” he hummed contentedly. “Though I hope you'll allow me to take you to dinner before we end up in bed again. I'm rather fond of you.” he admitted, making Newts face heat up prettily.

“I... I'd like that. I'd like that very much, Percival.” Newt breathed out, smiling widely at the other before kissing him softly.

Neither of them noticed that the storm had stopped raging outside or that their coats were dry and waiting for them to continue their journey.


End file.
